The Two Twins
by FluffyFleece1432
Summary: Two twins, two paths. One walks down the path towards the top of the tennis world. While the other tries to slip out of both his father's and sister's shadow. So when one of them joins the best team in Japan, things get a little crazy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

"Congratulations for bearing two healthy twins!"

Both Nanjiro and Rinko were beaming with happiness.

"Can I see them?" Rinko asked the doctor and he handed her her newly born twins.

The two new parents gazed lovingly at the twins until Nanjiro spoke.

"Saa Rinko, do you think that it's okay if we name the boy Ryoma and the girl Ryoka?" A sound of agreement followed this statement.

* * *

"Ryoma! Ryoka! Come here, I have something to show you," Nanjiro said excitedly to his three year-old kids. Said children came trotting towards their father. He handed each of them a racket.

"Now since you kids are old enough to hold a racket with both hands, we're going to play a game. I'm going to serve this ball and the person who hits it first gets a piece of candy and will continue to get one for each time they hit a ball."

He served it.

The ball never came back… or so he thought.

_Thump_

Eyes widening, he turned around to see that the tennis ball was already on his side of the court. He gaped at the other side of the court to see Ryoka tapping the racket on her shoulder and Ryoma trying to comprehend what was going on.

A new tennis prodigy had been awakened in the Echizen household.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

If I have time, then I'll update sometime this week, if not, then it'll be because of the teacher's tortuous ideas of giving us projects for our grades for the last quarter of school.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it! Please read and review!

Thanks to SoulXHunter for reviewing!

* * *

Notes:

*Ryoko is the older twin*

They are now 12 years-old.

I also wanted to get the intros out of the way...

**Chapter 2- Introductions**

"…_just won another junior tournament! What is the prince of tennis-"_

Click.

"_Recently, the two princes of tennis have just won a new tournament. One of them has won the US Open __**&amp; **__Wimbledon while the other-"_

Click.

"…_youngest to ever win so many-"_

Click.

Ryoma pushed the close button on the remote control. Ryoko just sighed and pulled her cap down. Ryoga looked very amused.

"Eh~, why didn't I hear a 'princess' of tennis just now? I was so sure that chibisuke was going to be on the news as well~," Ryoga said with a smirk.

Said person just huffed and pulled her cap off, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

"Seriously though! What's up with the news these days? All they talk about is you guys! In fact, I can almost see them through the curtains, waiting for one of you to show your face!" He said.

"Jealous aniki? Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked.

A reply never came back because Nanjiro then came storming in with a pile of mail that was stuffed into a large box. Or rather, he dragged it in.

"You guys are so popular eh~. It's so good to be young," Nanjiro said dramatically sighing.

"Urusai, baka oyagi," two people replied. Ryoga then noticed how quiet Ryoko was.

"Hey Ryoko, is there anything wrong."

"…"

"…"

"Ne oyagi, is it okay if I ask a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I want to move to Japan."

"…."

Silence filled the room when Ryoko asked the question. Ryoma decided to break it.

"Why, aneki?"

"Because of those nosy reporters just outside our door."

'..well…that makes sense,' thought the three male members.

"So why don't we? I've always wanted to go back to Japan." A woman's voice filled the room.

"It's decided then! We're going to move to Japan!" Ryoga squealed childishly, rushing to pack.

* * *

**One hour after they arrive in Japan:**

Ryoma and Ryoko decided to tour around the city bringing their tennis equipment with them as well. That act was rewarded when they saw a street court with players already having a match.

The match ended with a close score of 7-5, and by then, everyone had noticed the two of them.

Some people walked up to them and from their jerseys, they saw that they were from Seigaku.

"Hoi hoi, if it isn't a chibi nya~," a boy with red hair and a bandage on his cheek said.

"Oi Eiji, that's not a nice thing to say!" another boy with a bowl cut said.

"Judging by the fact that they have tennis bags, there is a 99.2% that they play tennis. The other 0.8% is that they are to just show off," muttered a spiky-haired boy with rectangular glasses.

"Ah! As expected of the data master! Nobody can beat him when it comes to-," a boy with violet eyes stopped abruptly as he felt eyes boring into him from behind.

"Did you say something?," a tall brunette with brown eyes said.

"Etto…how about we first introduce ourselves now? My name is Kawamura Takashi."

"I'm Eiji nya~ and this is Oishi," he pointed to the bowl cut kid, "the guy with spiky hair is Inui, that's Momoshiro, the kid with the bandanna is Kaidoh, the smiling brunette there is Fuji, and Tezuka, our buchou, isn't here right now. What's your name?"

"…"

"*Sigh* My name is Ryoma and this is my aneki Ryoko."

"You play tennis right? How about we have a match right now?"

Someone coughed.

"I think your leaving someone, or maybe _some people, _out?" Everyone turned their eyes to the other team, which turned out to be Rikkaidai.

"I'm Yagyuu, and the person with cap is Sanada-kun, the tall brunette is Yanagi-kun, the redhead over there is Marui-kun, the one with the rattail is Niou-kun, the seaw-curly black haired kid is Kirihara-kun, Jackal-kun is over there, and our buchou, Yukimura-kun isn't here as well either."

Kirihara was giving Yagyuu a death glare but he was ignoring it. Nobody noticed Yanagi giving both of the twins a perplexed look as well.

"Let's get on with the matches now! Kaidoh can play against Ryoma!" Eiji announced.

All the members of Rikkaidai were looking at each other save for Yanagi and Sanada, since one of them had to play against Ryoko, who was a _girl_. Plus, they didn't want to hurt her feelings if she lost (except in their minds, they knew that the 'if' wasn't necessary) which made Ryoko _really _pissed, also making her twin to back up.

'Uh-oh, I already pity aneki's opponent. He's going to have a hell of a time playing against her when she's pissed,' he thought.

"I'll go then," Yanagi volunteered after seeing nobody step up, not even Yagyuu who was known as the gentleman!

* * *

Ryoma's match had ended in fourty-five minutes, with the winner being Ryoma and both players drenched in sweat.

Ryoko's match though…was the main event and ended with many wide-eyed and gaping players.

In the first two games (which lasted 2:47 minutes), everything seemed normal to everyone since they knew he was collecting info on her.

The next two games (which lasted 5:36 minutes) was what led to the wide eyes. First off, it turned out that all the data that Yanagi had collected was useless causing him to throw away his data tennis. Then, after that, she did a serve that she called 'Splash serve' which was where the ball skidded on the ground and when it came up, there were many illusions of balls circling towards him (like large quantities of water when they fall to the ground).

Finally, the last two games (which lasted 8:25 minutes (see the pattern yet?)) concluded to the gaping part. After her right wrist accidently bumped into the metal pole, she switched to her left hand, shocking (almost) everybody. Next, she took off her wrist accessory off of her right arm which turned out to be a wrist weights (and by the sound of it when it dropped, they could tell that it was _very_ heavy). Yanagi started using his special techniques, only to find out that they were immediately returned after the second time he used them. The match ended with a score of 6-0, in Ryoko's favor.

"Hmm, that was fun. Do you want to play again another time?"

"It would be my pleasure," Yanagi said, looking winded.

"Come on Ryoma, let's go home now okaa-san is going to be worried about us."

"Wait! Before you go, can you at least tell us what school you're attending?"

Shrug. "You'll find out later."

After they left, Kirihara turned to his senpai.

"I can't believe that you let a girl beat you in a match Yanagi-senpai! Why didn't you use your full power?"

"Akaya, first of all, I wasn't holding back. Second of all, if my prediction was correct, then I _can_ believe that I lost."

* * *

"Ryoma, Ryoko, is it okay if I sign both of you up to Seigaku?"

"I don't really care," replied Ryoma as he left.

"Actually oyagi, I wanted to go to a different school."

Raised brow. "Really? Which one?"

"I want to go to…


	3. School

Dedications: Many thanks to SoulXHunter, who reviewed _both_ of the chapters, and also iciclefangAJ. Your reviews inspired me to write more chapters! So again, THANK YOU! :)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: …

* * *

**Chapter 3- School**

"...Rikkaidai." (See previous chapter if you have no clue what I'm talking about.)

"…..Sure…I guess we could arrange that. But you do know that you have to take an entrance exam right?"

"Yeah."

"Besides, why don't you want to go to the school that I went? You could get a whole lot better there!"

*Sigh* " Why should I go if I can already beat you every single time we play?"

"…. Then at least tell me why you want to go!" Nanjiro was now whining.

Ryoko twitched with annoyance but told him anyways.

* * *

"NANI? Chibisuke is going to Rikkaidai?" Ryoga exclaimed over the dinner table.

"Yeah, and just how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"When I start believing in what you say."

Ryoko grinned at the memory of when Ryoga lost his trust for his younger sister.

_-Flashback—_

"_I can't wait for dinner tonight! Okaa-san said that she's going to make everything with oranges!"_

"_No, okaa-san said that she's going to make them with apples instead because A) you eat too many oranges, B) nobody is going to get to eat any oranges with you around, and C) Okaa-san told me that you're going to die early since you eat too much vitamin C."_

"_WHAT? THAT _CAN'T_ HAPPEN! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY PRECIOUS ORANGES, EVEN IF I WILL DIE!" Animated tears were falling down his cheeks. The same moment he wiped them away, he also ran away. "Tell okaa-san that she can do what she wants, but I will _never_ eat an apple because APPLES ARE THE MORTAL ENEMIES OF ORANGES AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE THE SIDE OF AN ORANGE!"_

_Once he was out of hearing range, Ryoko giggled hysterically and muttered under her breath, "Boys these days are sooo gullible."_

_Oh yeah, that day was also marked as the worst birthday Ryoga ever had._

_-Flashback End—_

Ryoko snickered which caused Ryoga to glare at her. Nanako giggled at the sight of them being so childish while Ryoma sighed, already knowing what was going to happen.

"It was entirely your fault!"

"Now, if you had _asked_ okaa-san if that was true, then-"

"That was like the worst day-"

"Oh stop blaming-"

The two of them continued their argument, cutting each other off before they even got halfway through. Everyone else just continued eating and ignored them. Karupin stared at them until he decided that it was too noisy.

"LET'S SETTLE THIS THEN!"

"WHY NOT?"

"LET'S PLAY A MATCH AND THE WINNER WINS THIS ARGUMENT!"

Evil grin. "Deal."

* * *

"Game and match to Echizen Ryoko, 6-0," Ryoma said, acting as the referee.

"HA! I win!"

Ryoga was panting harshly on the ground. "Not to self: NEVER, EVER challenge Ryoko to a tennis match if you want to win an argument," he said.

"Aniki, you got your butt kicked _hard_ today," Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Urusai! Besides, it's not like she doesn't do that to _everyone_. She can even pound baka oyaji to the ground whereas you rarely even get a point _against_ him."

Ryoma scowled irritably.

* * *

Next Day~

Ryoko was seen walking around Kanagawa looking for a certain place.

"Man, this place is so big! Now, where is that place…?"

"Hello miss, are you lost?"

Ryoko looked up to see a smiling boy ('or was it girl?' she thought) with blue hair.

"Yeah, something like that."

"So where do you need to go?" he/she asked, still smiling.

Ryoko hesitated. "I have to go to a school named Rikkaidai."

The boy looked slightly surprised at her answer. "Well, that's fortunate; I'm going there as well. Oh yeah! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Yukimura Seiichi, and you are..?"

"Echizen Ryoko, yoroshiku," she said distractively. 'Yukimura Seiichi…where did I hear that name again?'

"Well then Ryoko-chan, just follow me then."

She nodded but kept a distance.

'She's interesting. She's not like the other girls who would automatically be clinging on me or stutter when they talk. Looks like this is going to be an interesting year after all. Besides, where did I hear that name before?' he mused to himself.

* * *

Ryoma, however, was a different story. He had reached Seigaku, but had no idea where the office was. He saw a brunette girl with two long braids walking around so he decided to approach her.

"Oh hello. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, can you tell me where the office is?"

"Um…I think it's that way." She pointed behind her. "Just make a turn and go through the door. Then, when you're inside, make a right, then a left, and then another left ."

"Domo." He left in the direction she pointed to.

'Or was it the path in front of me?' she wondered after he left. Her sense of direction was terrible so now she didn't know why she just told the boy what she thought was right.

* * *

Ryoma's eye twitched after he made another left turn.

He had ended up in the middle of a student council meeting.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was random…

Please review!


	4. School (part 2)

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter was so late! I got too into watching other anime (just finished Attack on Titan, Angel Beats, and now watching Eyeshield 21) and reading other novels…

**Warnings**: Includes a bit OOCness and a lot of random stuff

* * *

"_Thoughts"_

_'Hmm..that exam was easy_,' Ryoko thought as she walked around the school. She disliked the thought of having to wait an hour just to get her results. On the bright side, it was the weekend and no other students were around to be staring at the new kid.

_'I wonder what Ryoma's doing right now_,' she mused.

* * *

Ryoma finally found the office only to find Ryuzaki Sumire waiting for him.

"Yo, Ryoma! Glad to see you're coming to the same school your father went to."

"Hm." _'Looks like obaa-san hasn't changed at all'_ he thought.

"I'd take those forms for you. You're joining the tennis club right? We should get going and introduce you to the team. You and your sister will be an excellent addition to our team and it's too bad that your sister isn't here right now," she said grinning.

"Actu-"

"Come on, tennis practice is going to be over in an hour!" she said cutting him off and grabbing his wrist.

"It's just that-"

"I said _come on!_"

* * *

Ryoko stared at the tennis members and they stared back. She was sizing them up, already knowing that they were the weaklings of the team while the boys were just thinking about how cute and pretty she was.

They continued staring until- "Ah, Ryoko-chan, you're here!"

Yukimura walked out with Yanagi and Sanada beside him.

If Yanagi and Sanada were surprised, they didn't show it.

"Seiichi, is this who you wanted us to me-"

"AH! IT'S YOU!"

"Yes, it's me."

"Did you come back for a rematch with Yanagi-senpai? Well, you just got lucky last time and senpai never loses to the same opponent twice, SO HAH!"

"…"

"Akaya," Yukimura angelically said.

He gulped and went to hide behind his babysitter. Everyone, except the regulars, backed up ten steps.

"Is this who you wanted us to meet, Seiichi?"

"Yep, but I take it that you already know her?"

"Of course we know her! She's that gaki that we met at the street tennis courts. If anything, we'd trade her for her bro-." Yanagi clamped Akaya's mouth shut before he got the last word out, but, being the genius she was, she already knew what we was going to say next.

"Hmm? What was that you said? I didn't hear you loud enough SO COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE SO THEN I CAN PUNCH YOU RIGHT AT YOUR FACE!" At that point, nearly everyone was glad that there was a fence separating them.

"I said, if anything, we'd trade you for your brother," Akaya said, leaning his head as close to the fence as he dared. Behind him everyone gulped.

_CRASH_

Akaya went flying to the other side of the court and everyone stood there with either awe or terror struck upon their souls.

Where the gate was, now had a huge hole in it. Ryoko looked up with gleaming eyes and asked icily, "Anything else you might want to say? 'Cause trust me, it's going to hurt twenty times harder."

"_A d-d-demon…we woke up a freakin' demon inside an innocent twelve year-old."_

* * *

"…and so everyone, I would like you to meet the son of a very close acquaintance, Ryoma Echizen."

"….."

"IT'S YOU!" shouted Momo and Eiji.

"Yeah, it's me"

"That was awesome how you beat mamushi! Although, if you ever think about beating me, don't get your hopes up because I'm waaaaaay stronger than that guy."

"What did you say peach head?"

But before they started bickering, Ryoma intervened.

"Etto…who are you guys?"

"Wait, you don't remember us?"

"We met in the street tennis courts remember?"

Ryoma thought as hard as he could. A light bulb lit up upon his head and he snapped his fingers.

"I remember you guys now. You're kitty-cat senpai," he pointed at Eiji, "you're mother hen-senpai," points at Oishi, "snake-senpai, broom head-senpai, power-senpai, data-senpai, girly-senpai, and then there's that sensei over there who I don't remember."

Everyone, except for the 'sensei', then fell onto their heads with their feet in the air.

"Hahaha!" Ryuzaki-sensei laughed. "Good try Ryoma, that kid over there isn't a sensei, he's the buchou of the tennis club." But when she looked at Ryoma, she couldn't help but shiver at the sadistic look he had on his face.

"Ryoma…you knew their names all along, right?"

"No. What made you think that?" he replied innocently. He pulled his cap down to hide the smirk he had and looked around the court.

'Kitty cat-senpai' was crying wailing and 'mother hen-senpai' was (unsuccessfully) trying to comfort him as he went over the name that Ryoma had given him.

'Broom head-senpai' and 'snake-senpai' were arguing (as usual..) and making fun of each other (or not).

'Power-senpai' and 'data-senpai' were swelling with pride since they were recognized by their strengths.

Then, at the corner of the court, a dark rain cloud hung over 'girly-senpai' and the 'sensei'.

Ryoma smirked.

-Flashback—

"_Ehh?! You want to learn how to get someone to play against you seriously?"_

"_Yeah, since oyaji never gets serious when I play him, he only gets serious when you play against him."_

"_Hmm…I guess the best way would probably be by provoking them. Or you can compliment them to get them to inflate their ego and then beat them in a match. Or then again, you can make up nicknames!"_

"_Ohhh. So things like-"_

"_CHIBISUKE! There you are!" _

"…_Yes Ryoma, just like that."_

-Flashback end—

* * *

"So how are you going to pay for the fence?"

"I'm not. The school is."

"….."

"TARUNDORU! Akaya, why are you just laying down for? This isn't nap time! 50 laps around the court!" Sanada then was about to give Akaya one of his killer slaps when-

_SLAP_

And Sanada flew along with the birds in the sky, going to who knows where.

"That oji-san really does need to learn how to chill for once. Oh well, I have to go get my test scores. Ja ne~" Ryoko said as she cracked her knuckles; she walked back to the school and everyone was left with their jaws literally hitting the ground.

"Ah Echizen-chan! I bet you're wondering what you're doing here in my office, ne?"

Ryoko nodded.

"Well, based off on the results of your exam, your academic standards exceeds the expectations for freshmens and juniors! So, we thought that it would be better for you to be in third year classes, and of course, you'd be graduating with them as well!"

Ryoko nodded again.

"As for joining the tennis team, I think that it would be better if we put you in the boy's tennis club rather than the girl's. The girl's tennis club isn't nearly as good as the boy's, and after seeing your record, I think that it's the best choice."

"Hmm…kuchou, are you a tennis fan?"

The principal chuckled. "Well, after having a son who idolizes the man who nearly conquered the tennis world, who wouldn't?"

"Well, arigatou kuchou. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same here."

* * *

"Well Ryoma, see you tomorrow! Can't wait to see your sister again!"

"Oh yeah, Ryuzaki-sensei, I've been meaning to tell you this."

"What is it? Did you get a girlfriend~? Hehe."

"No. It's just that-"

"O'chibi~" Eiji glomped him.

'_Why is it that I'm always interrupted when I try to tell her?'_

"Eiji! Let go! Gomen, Ryuzaki-sensei. We'll going home now."

"How about I walk you home, Ryoma? Then you can tell me along the way. Besides, I need to see what Nanjiroh is up to."

As they walked up to the Echizen residence, they noticed that Ryoko was standing in front of the gate.

"Oi, Ryoko! How's everything going?"

"Konnichiwa Ryuzaki-san, and everything is fine."

"Well, I can't wait to see you both again tomorrow! By the way, do you have your papers? I can turn them in for you."

"Papers…?"

"Your registration papers"

"…."

"Ryoma, you didn't tell her?" Ryoko asked shocked.

"No…"

Ryoko immediately walked over to Ryoma and they started whispering with each other.

"Tell me what? Hey! Don't exclude me!"

Ryoko sighed. '_I guess it can't be helped then.'_

"Should we call the ambulance this time, aniki?"

"Nah, just stick to what we normally do."

"What if she faints and okaa-san sees her?"

"Then we'll just say that she had a heatstroke."

"..Your too mean aniki."

"What are you guys hiding from me?!"

"Ryoma, if you don't tell her in 15 seconds, Karupin will be sleeping in my room for the rest of his life."

Ryoma gulped and said, "Aniki isn't going to go to Seigaku, she's going to Rikkaidai!"

Then the twins quickly plugged their ears.

3…

2…

1…

"NANI?!"

And on that fateful day, a magnitude 7.6 earthquake rippled across the country.

* * *

A/N: I'm writing too much random stuff these days….I really have to stop it, but I can't.

Please review! I need to know if there's anything that I need to really improve on! (Besides the fact that I write too much random stuff)


End file.
